Good Vibrations
by Emm12
Summary: Darren made a deal with Chris and tonight the younger man is cashing in! It doesn't matter that they are in public and on camera. A deal is a deal.


**This is another attempt to rid writer's block. This one-shot is a little on the kinky side (there is your warning) and as per most of my other one-shots, it is set in the _Various Shades of Grey_ 'verse (VSG is no longer on this site - please see my FF profile for more info). However, you do not have to read my main fic to be able to follow this one. It's truly just a dirty little ficlet.**

**All you need to know is that Darren and Chris are in an established relationship and this is not their first time at the barbecue.**

**Enjoy!**

**PS, I have started the next chapter for both VSG and TSMGO. I am hoping ot have them posted soon!**

* * *

"Holy fuck, for the love of god, please stop singing that song." Darren looked nervously around the red carpet then back at Chris who was clearly ignoring his request.

"…_sweet sensation. It's such a good vibration_." Chris sang low enough so that only his fiancé had the privilege of hearing him.

It was almost time for Darren's red carpet interview and normally this wouldn't be the cause for much anxiety, but today, well, he was pretty much sweating bullets.

"You will be fine; you are only on camera for a few minutes," Chris smirked as he straightened his fiancé's tie. "How does it feel?"

Darren stifled a moan. "How do you think it feels? It keeps touching my god damned prostate; if feels fucking amazing. Chris I'm going to come in my fucking pants." He hissed just above a whisper.

"_Come on, come on! Feel it, feel it! Feel the vibration_," Chris sang in Darren's ear.

"Serious Chris, stop singing Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch. The joke isn't funny anymore."

"I beg to differ," Chris chuckled. "But I will stop because you look like you are about to have a coronary."

"Thanks," Darren said indignantly.

"You can back out of this if you want?" Chris softly caressed Darren's flushed cheek. "We can sneak into the bathroom and take it out."

"No, I refuse to renege on our deal. Especially when you made it perfectly clear that you didn't think I'd be able to go through with this to begin with. You might as well have double dog dared me." Darren managed a strained grin as he stared directly into his fiancé's bright eyes (that were unquestionable green today).

Chris laughed lightly remembering the morning they made said deal. Darren had the mother of all hangovers and it was his turn to get up with their early rising baby boy. Darren had said he'd do _anything _if Chris would get up with Caden and let him sleep just a few more hours. Needless to say, Chris jumped at the barter and happily traded his morning to sleep-in for _anything _he wanted. Tonight he was cashing in.

"Ok, but what if you actually do come in your tux?" Chris casually turned his head toward a photographer and they both smiled as their photo was taken.

"Then you will be responsible for cleaning it because I'm not taking a semen stained tux to our dry cleaner." Darren put his arm around Chris and they both turned swiftly in another direction and smiled nonchalantly for a different photographer.

Chris took this opportunity to test the remote control again. He reached casually into his pocket and flipped the switch from low to medium then back to low again. If he listened very carefully, he could hear the faintest buzzing noise.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Darren muttered under his breath as he squirmed. He was so bloody thankful that his tux jacket was long enough to cover his crotch, because his hard-on was running rampant.

More cameras were flashing and the smile that Chris wore could only be described as smug. However, it translated quite beautifully in the photographs as sexy confidence.

Darren on the other hand was a little less debonair than his other half. In fact, he was acting more like he'd come straight from a frat party where they were handing out speed as parting gifts.

The small, vibrating butt plug that Chris had so perfectly placed in his ass an hour earlier felt quite a bit better than he had anticipated. They made the 'deal' never having used one of these before and Darren didn't think it would be an issue in the least. Boy was he wrong. Darren had never wanted to jerk himself off more in his life. Instead of touching himself publicly, he squirmed a little more and patiently waited as Chris finished his interview with some guy who introduced himself as Roger.

Darren's right foot was tapping uncontrollably a on the red carpet and he was sure he was about to…you know...come in his fucking pants.

"Darren Criss!" The guy who introduced himself as Roger called out. Darren smiled and watched Chris step away from the camera shot.

"Roger, hi! Nice to meet you." Darren extended his hand to the young man and flashed him a teethy grin.

"I've spoken with a lot of your Glee co-stars tonight and you have been labeled the guy with the most energy on set," Roger said starting them off.

Darren looked straight passed this Roger guy and right into Chris' mischievous eyes. Those cheeky green eyes twinkled just a little before he winked and turned the remote up to medium.

"Holy shit! Yeah, I mean mother fuu…" Darren was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. He rolled his eyes quickly to heaven trying to compose himself. He was going to come in his god damned pants right on fucking camera.

"So…" Roger laughed nervously cutting Darren off mid swear. "I see they weren't wrong. You are a bundle of energy."

"Sorry, I uh, had a Red Bull like twenty minutes ago. Chris is always telling me not to drink that stuff." He was still staring at Chris; his honey coloured eyes pleading for relief.

Chris took Darren's plea as a request to turn the vibrator up to medium-high.

Darren's body jerked involuntarily, but he managed to compose himself yet again and focus on the interview. His body temperature had spiked and he could feel beads of sweat dripping down his back. He was smiling nervously at the camera before he flashed an uneasy look toward Chris.

"Speaking of Chris, there are rumours that you two are getting hitched soon." Roger was trying not to stare at the sweat dripping over Darren's temples.

Darren put on his calmest radio voice. "Well Roger, those rumours are in fact true…"

(Chris turned the switch to low, then right back up to medium-high).

Darren smiled brightly before his body convulsed and an "Oh god!" flew out of his mouth. His eyes grew big and for a brief moment, Darren looked demented. He quickly recovered and was able to continue with some self-control.

"…And _oh god_, I am the happiest man on earth to be marrying the amazing Chris Colfer."

Chris decided that Darren's tone had a sarcastic bite when he said his name and that was unacceptable. He cranked the vibrator up to the highest it would go initiating another jerk from Darren, along with a few cuss words that were muttered too low to be heard on camera.

Roger tapped on his mic then looked at his camera guy. "Something is buzzing, do you hear that?"

A loud burst of laughter bellowed from Chris, followed by a very classy snort.

"Sorry," Chris had to cover his mouth to avoid another outburst.

"Well thanks for stopping by to talk with us Darren. We seem to be having some technical difficulties with our equipment. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening." Roger patted Daren's very sweaty back, ushering him along.

"So, did you?" Chris asked quietly as he took Darren's hand and they made their way through big glass doors.

"Did I what?" Darren glared at Chris with blown up pupils.

"Come in your pants?" Chris whispered through the side of his mouth.

Darren said nothing; instead he yanked Chris' hand and they ran down a short hallway that he'd obviously been down before.

"Where are we going?" Chris was giggling.

Darren said nothing. Instead, he pushed open a door to a private bathroom and locked it behind them. He yanked his jacket off quickly and hung it up on the door hanger. He was so fucking hot he felt like he was melting.

"Take it out please," Darren begged. He needed the fucking vibrating plug out of him now!

"I'm not taking it out." Chris removed his own jacked before pushing Darren flat against the wall. He kissed him forcefully, driving his tongue deep into his mouth.

"Fuck, Chris. Why not?" Darren was moaning as Chris pushed his lower body hard against him creating a delicious friction when their cocks rubbed together through their taut tuxedo pants.

"Because I'm not done with you yet." Chris bit Darren's neck before snaking his hand down over the shorter man's chest and stomach to the waistband of his pants. He popped the button open and yanked the zipper down without much effort. One might think Chris had done _that _a time or two before.

Chris dropped to his knees and pulled Darren's pants and boxers down with him. He smiled when he heard the buzzing sound and reached into his pocket flipping the switch until it was on pulse mode and vibrating sporadically.

"Fucking kill me now." Darren's head fell hard against the wall as the vibrator palpitated inside of him, teasing his prostate mercilessly.

"We've been over this time and time again my love; you are no good to me dead." Chris looked up and winked at his fiancé.

"Chris, I hate you so fucking hard right now," Darren hissed as he went to touch his throbbing cock. He needed relief and if he had to it himself, so be it.

"Touch that and you will wish you were never born," Chris said smacking Darren's hand away.

"Please Baby, fuuuuck." Darren was whining and it certainly wasn't encouraging Chris to stop torturing him.

Chris reached up behind Darren and squeezed his ass affectionately. The shorter man jerked forward at the contact. Chris licked his lips as he admired the beautiful cock mere inches from his face. His tongue slowly moved out of his mouth licking the leaking pre-come in two painfully slow laps.

"Oh god," Darren groaned loudly when he felt Chris' hot tongue teasing the slit in the tip of his cock. Then he yelled, "Fuck, oh fuck!" when Chris began twisting the vibrating plug in slow circles.

Chris moved his lips to Darren's inner thighs where he laid soft kisses a little too far from where Darren wanted that hot mouth of his.

"Chris please," Darren begged as his hand moved to the back of his fiancé's head. He grabbed at his hair softly, encouraging him closer to where he needed him.

Chris chuckled lightly - Darren had taken enough. He moaned through another short chuckle before taking Darren deep into his mouth. When Chris felt his cock slip slightly down his throat he began twisting the butt plug faster. The faster he twisted the naughty toy, the faster his mouth bobbed over Darren's rock hard dick.

Darren wasn't sure how to move. He wanted to thrust himself into Chris' mouth, but then he chanced moving away from the vibrator massaging his prostate. He decided to hold himself as still as humanly possible allowing Chris to work him over the way that only he could. It wasn't long at all before he felt that familiar tightness low in his abdomen. He felt the heat moving through his lower region down to his toes and he knew there was no turning back.

"I'm sorry, fuck I'm sorry!" Darren yelled before his body jerked uncontrollably. He came in hard, fast spurts down Chris' throat trying desperately not to pound into his mouth.

"What are you apologizing for Hun?" Chris asked after giving Darren a few moments to recover from his intense orgasm.

He'd heard Darren yell a lot of things in the heat of passion but _I'm sorry_ was not typically one of them. Chris slowly pulled the plug out of Darren's ass eliciting a sweet noise from the curly haired man.

Darren was still panting. "I-I came so fast and I was…apologizing for that."

"Sweetie, I'd say you did pretty well all things considering." Chris rose to his feet and kissed Darren's lips softly. "You didn't come in your tux," he added with a sassy grin as he tucked Darren back into his pants.

"I don't know how I didn't." Darren shook his head in disbelief. "No thanks to you that's for fucking sure," he scoffed playfully.

"Dar, it wasn't that bad." Chris rolled his eyes as he washed the butt plug with a fair amount of disinfecting soap and hot water.

"Uh, it really _was_ that bad. Did you not see me sweating out there on the red carpet? Let's just say you wouldn't be able to do it," Darren challenged with a cocky glare. His eyes raked slowly up and down over Chris admiring how well he filled out his tux.

Chris watched Darren in the mirror and then peered over his shoulder until their eyes met. "No Dar, I'm not…" Chris began.

"I wasn't even going to suggest it because I know you couldn't do it," Darren smirked straightening his tie. He began to eye fuck Chris just because he could.

"You know I have more self control than you do. It's a fact." Chris gestured using the butt plug to point at Darren causing them both to laugh.

"I'm not the only one who thinks you can't do it. Our beloved Naya said you couldn't handle it." Darren took the plug from Chris and waved it casually around.

"Do I want to know why you two were talking about this?" Chris asked. "You know what; it doesn't matter because you are both wrong." Chris took a step closer to Darren and bit his top lip.

"If you say so," Darren taunted. He ran his free hand down Chris' back over his small bum and pulled him close. His lips ghosted over the younger man's neck before sucking softly. He laid firm kisses up and down over his neck until Chris was breathing erratically.

"I love you," Darren whispered as he continued to kiss and suck on Chris' neck; paying extra attention to his scar.

Those lips; those god forsaken Darren Criss lips.

"Put it in," Chris whispered back.

Five minutes later they were walking back down the hallway toward the large hall where the award show was being held. Chris was already regretting his momentary lapse in sanity. Darren and those fucking lips of his always made him do stupid things - this was no exception. Chris was up for an award that evening and this could end in disaster.

"_It's such a good vibration. It's such a sweet sensation_." Darren sang quite a bit louder than Chris had sung it earlier and with a lot more attitude.

"Evil. You are pure evil," Chris muttered nervously.

Darren smirked and kissed Chris' hand as they found their table. "How far does this thing work?" Darren asked holding up the remote and eyeing the stage directly in front of them.

Chris swallowed hard. "I hate you."

"No you don't Babe." Darren kissed Chris' cheek before increasing the speed on the vibrating butt plug that was now snugly in the younger man's ass.

Chris let out a strangled moan and a exhaled sharply.

"There's a good chance I won't win." Chris' voice was shaky as he lowered himself slowly onto his seat.

Darren leaned close until his lips grazed Chris' ear. "There's an even better chance that you will."

* * *

_**TBC?**_


End file.
